Suteki Ne
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: [ONESHOT]It's Athrun's birthday and Cagalli did not prepare anything for hrunxCagalli.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Hello all:) My exam has not yet end…….It'll end on Oct 27…. T-T I've finish WTH and in making of AS and SAD. :D I'll update it when my exam ends. XD Happy reading! XD

**P/S:** This is a songfic. Song taken from Final Fantasy X, Suteki Ne. XD This fiction is made especially for Athrun's birthday! XD Happy Birthday, Athrun! XD

_Words in italic_ – song lyrics

------

**SUTEKI NE**

**------**

_The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words……_

The setting sun shone upon the white colored villa near the beach. Cagalli can't help but awe the scene in front of her. She kept on watching the sunset without realizing a certain raven haired man walking towards her.

_The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future……_

The man caught Cagalli's attention when he secured both his arms around her slim waist and whispered her name softly in her ear.

"God, Athrun," Cagalli said as she turned around to face the man. "You scared me. Don't ever try sneaking at me like that again!"

Athrun chuckled and released his arms.

"I've been calling your name for the past 2 minutes but you weren't replying," Athrun said, smiling.

"Oh, you did?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

_The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror……_

"It's okay. Anyway, what were you looking at?" Athrun asked as he stood beside her.

"That," Cagalli answered, pointing to the sunset.

"Sunset?"

Cagalli nodded.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" she added as she stretched her head, tucking some spare blonde hair behind her ear. "It makes me feel relaxed and comfortable."

Athrun stared at her for a while before flashing a small grin.

"When did you started to become this sentimental?" he teased her.

Cagalli started to blush and this made Athrun laughed a little.

"I don't see anything funny, Mr. Zala," Cagalli's eyebrows narrowed.

_The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream……_

"Well, I did...," Athrun grinned.

"Fine," Cagalli said and turned around, facing the sunset again.

Athrun stopped from laughing and his right arm crawled slowly to the blonde haired woman's shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to laugh at your interest of watching sunset."

Cagalli didn't make any move or reply him anything. Athrun stared at her before leaned forward, giving Cagalli a light kiss at her left cheek.

"Will that do?" he asked.

Cagalli turned to him.

"Apology accepted," she smiled. "What's for dinner?"

Athrun smiled at her back.

"Let's skip the dinner with a walk at the shore first. What would you say about that?"

_Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands?_

Athrun and Cagalli holdings each others hand, strolled down together by the shore, ignoring the sky's getting dark or about the food getting cold back at their villa. Kira and Lacus were not there with them as now they're hundreds of miles away from ORB, taking a nice vacation together at a villa Kira's reserved for them near a beach.

_I do so want to go……_

"It's nice for you to spent some of your time relaxing here," Athrun started the conversation.

"Huh? Why would you say something like that?" Cagalli asked.

"Have you forgotten? You always complained about your meetings back there in ORB," Athrun answered her.

_To your city, your house, into your arms……_

"I remembered you're the one who kept on pushing me to canceled some of my meetings or just leave it to the other emirs," Cagalli shot back.

"I did?"

"Of course, silly!" Cagalli replied and released her hand out from Athrun's grasp. "You even told me to stay away from Yuuna."

"I hated to see you tired because of overwork, Cagalli. About that purple haired man…..Um…..It's just…….."

"You're jealous," Cagalli snapped his sentences.

Athrun's check color started to change into red. Cagalli grinned.

"Well……….," Athrun replied as he inserted both his hands into his pant's pocket.

_The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion……_

"Never mind," Cagalli added. "Is that why you arranged this? A holiday at this place?"

"Actually, no," Athrun answered, wiping the blush away from his face furiously. "Kira's the one who gave me this idea. He's also the one who asked Mr. Kisaka permission for me to bring you here."

_The clouds, the broken heart flowing in the clouded mirror……_

"I didn't know that Kira was that nice," Cagalli said. "Or is he up to something?"

"Who knows?" a coy smile floated to Athrun's lips.

Cagalli stared at him for a while. Her intuition tells her that there's something being planned by his brother, Lacus and Athrun. If not, why would Kira volunteered to replaced her attending all those boring meetings even though he dislikes it? Not even that, Lacus also had spent 2 days of persuading her to agree to Athrun's invitation of having holiday here.

_The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror……_

"There's something fishy here…..," Cagalli said as she drew nearer to Athrun, staring at deeply into his emerald orbs.

"W……What were you saying about?" Athrun replied, giving out another coy smile.

"Tell me, Athrun," Cagalli added.

"Tell you what?"

Cagalli gazed sharply at the raven haired man in front of her.

"You're hiding something, right?"

_The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden……_

"It's just your figment, Cagalli," Athrun smiled again. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

Cagalli continued staring at him.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"You're not hiding anything from me?"

"Absolutely," Athrun's smiled grew wider than before. "Why didn't you believe in me?"

"The way you smiled made me suspicious," Cagalli said and turned around.

"What's wrong with the way I smiled?" Athrun asked again. "I thought that I looked very handsome when I was smiling."

Hearing this, Cagalli laughed.

"Yeah right, Athrun."

"I'm not lying. If not, why would you've been attracted to me?" Athrun asked with a grin. "I thought that you're being with me since you like my smile."

Cagalli laughed again.

"Stop daydreaming," she said, stretching her arms. "I like you not because of your smile……"

"Oh? Then what?"

"God, it's getting cold here," Cagalli avoid answering his question. Her body trembled a little when the wind passed by them.

_Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands……_

Athrun took off his jacket and walked towards the blonde haired woman. He covered her body with the jacket.

"I hope this helps," he said with a smile.

Cagalli smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. By the way, Cagalli," Athrun replied. "Do you know what's the date today is?"

_I do want to go……_

"Uh…..Let me see…….," Cagalli pondered over Athrun's question. "Um…..October 29?"

"Right," Athrun nodded. "Do you know what today is?"

_To your city, your house, into your arms……_

"Huh? Today? Uhh……"

"Hm?"

"Um…….Ah! I remember! It's…..today it's your birthday!" Cagalli answered with a wide smile on her face.

"Congratulations," Athrun clapped his hands.

"Oh, Athrun! I'm sorry!" Cagalli apologized as she hugged him. "Happy Birthday!"

"That's all? Where's my present?" Athrun asked her.

Cagalli broke apart and stared into his eyes.

"What?"

"I want my present," Athrun said, reaching out his hand to her.

"B…..but you're not a kid! How can you ask for present?"

Athrun pretended to look sad.

_That face……_

"You didn't prepare any, didn't you?" he asked, trying to make his face as sad as he can.

Cagalli began to get panicked.

"Athrun……no……I mean, yes….I'm sorry I didn't prepare anything for you……," Cagalli tried to cheer him up. "I forgot that today is your birthday…….I'm terribly sorry….."

Athrun didn't say anything and kept on pretending to be very sad. Cagalli felt guilty for not remember his birthday, as Athrun had never forgotten hers and always prepared something as a present for her during her birthday.

"Athrun……..," Cagalli called out when Athrun turned his face away from meeting hers. "Alright, alright. Name whatever thing you want me to do."

Hearing this, Athrun's face changed from very sad to a very happy face.

"What did you just said?"

"I said I'll do whatever thing you wanted me to do as an exchanged for forgetting your birthday and present," Cagalli repeated along with a sigh.

_A soft touch……_

"Promise?" Athrun grinned.

"Promise. Really, Athrun…..I just don't get it why you're acting so childish today?" Cagalli fumed.

"Because I can't find any other way to ask you to do this," Athrun answered and get down on one knee.

He slipped his right hand into his pocket and took out a blue heart-shaped colored small box and opened it, showing it to the blonde haired woman in front of her.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, twin sister of my best friend Kira Yamato, Princess and Representative of ORB, will you marry me?"

Cagalli's eyes widen in shock and she became completely speechless. Her eyes stared with disbelief the silver with a purple ruby ring Athrun's handed out to her.

"I………..that…….," she stuttered.

"Well? You said that you're willing to do anything," Athrun grinned.

"B…..But……Yuuna…..the emirs…..W…What about ……?"

"That's the second matter. We'll deal with it when we're back to ORB. Promise is a promise, Princess…….," Athrun snapped her sentences.

Cagalli blinked for a while before flashing a smile.

"You've planned this with Kira and Lacus before, right?" she asked. "Holiday is just an excuse for you to do this."

Athrun smiled.

"You may say whatever you want," he answered and took Cagalli's left hand, sliding the silver ring into her fourth finger.

_Dissolving into morning……_

"Eh? I haven't say 'yes', you know," Cagalli jabbed.

Athrun rose and stared at her gold amber eyes lovingly.

"My intuition tells me that this Princess will not break her promise," he answered and pulled her closer, giving her a passionate kiss right at her lips.

_I dream……_

**END**

------

**Author's note: **I hope you like that:D Sorry for my bad grammar……. T-T


End file.
